


Lust in Space

by Epsilon_Stark2000



Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965), Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Alone, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bill Mumy, Dead Family, Dialogue heavy smut, Fucking Self, Gay Sex, Grief/Mourning, Lust, M/M, Making Out, Maxwell Jenkins - Freeform, Oral Sex, Self Sex, Smut, Talking to the dead, Time Travel, Wormhole, blowjob, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Stark2000/pseuds/Epsilon_Stark2000
Summary: When Will Robinson (Maxwell Jenkins) finds himself sucked into a wormhole he becomes stranded on a alien planet in an Alternate universe where he finds an crashed Jupiter with only one survivor himself but diffrent Will Robinson (Bill Mumy). The Two Will's can't help but try a thing or two with well themself.
Relationships: Will Robinson/Will Robinson
Kudos: 3





	Lust in Space

The Jupiter can be seen crashing and Will Robinson (Netflix) Is trying everything in his power to save the ship.  
Will: THIS IS IS WILL ROBINSON CAN ANYONE HEAR ME WE NEED URGENT ASSISTANCE MADAY MADAY  
The Robot: DANGER WILL ROBINSON  
Will: YEAH I know I'm in fucking danger do something to help  
The Robot: DANGER WILL ROBINSON (blocks him)  
WIll: What are you doing I need to go help Penny and Judy  
The Robot: NO WILL ROBINSON (picks Will up)  
Will: WHAT ARE YOU DOING PUT ME DOWN  
The Robot: (shoves Will in the escape pod and locks him in)  
Will: LET ME OUT (tears up) PLEASE I CAN HELP ROBOT!!!!!!  
The Robot: Goodbye, Will Robinson (launches the pod into space)  
Will: NOOOOOOOOOOO  
(The Jupiter explodes)  
Will: OH My god............(he drifts off into space)  
(an hour later Will is trying to get coms to work but it's all dead)  
Will: FUCK computer how much air do I have left  
Computer: 2.7 Hours  
Will: and the nearest planet  
Computer: At current velocity.....3 weeks  
Will: Then the end has come and the end of the family Robinson with it (slouches down into the seat and looks out into the vast emptiness) I never even told them.....not even robot my secret......well good on you Will it's time to die Gay......alone.....Lost in Space.........(he closes his eyes in the hopes to drift off peacefully)  
(soon after)  
Computer: Alert!!! Alert!!!!  
Will: What's the fucking Problem now!!!  
Computer: Spacil Anomaly Detected, Impact imminent  
Will: What!!!  
Computer: Unknown  
Will: WELL THAT'S FUCKING WONDERFUL (he looks out the window and sees a massive wormhole before him) OH FUC...........(the pod is sucked into the wormhole) 

(the pod crashes onto an alien planet knocking Will unconscious)

(nearby)  
Robot: Danger Will Robinson  
Will Robinson (Original version): (spins around in his chair) What's the danger Robot  
Robot: Insufficient Evidence  
Will (OG): Tell me what evidence you do have  
Robot: An unknown craft has crash landed on the planet.....(statics)  
Will (OG): Robot  
Robot: (dies)  
Will (OG): Blasted thing, I'll have to investigate myself (steps off the standed Jupiter Two) How is everything gong Dad, good need some help oh no you got Don peachy, Mom how about you no off course Judy and Penny will help you with the washing great, how about you Dr. Smith, shut up kid oh Dr. Smith no need to be snippy (Will can be seen talking to 6 Graves) Well if no needs my help here I'm gonna go investigate this crash I'll be back (hops on a motorbike and drives off)

(soon after)  
(Will arrives at the scene of the crash and pulls out a scanner and starts scanning the crash)  
Will (OG): This what appears to be an escape pod is given me weird readings, very weird indeed.....as if it's made of metal completely new to this universe.....that tells me it's alien....(looks at the side of it it says J2) J2 huh very weird.....(the scanner picks up a life sign) Oh my god this could be a vicious alien creature (he pulls out his laser gun and opens the hatch having the gun in the fire position, but nothing comes out Will looks in once the smoke clears to see a knocked out blonde boy) Oh my god

(soon after)  
Will (Netflix): (awakens shirtless in a med bay) What the fuck?  
Will (OG): OMG Hey Bro It's been 2 Years since I've seen a person  
Will: What is this place  
Will (OG): My ship, well the families but i'm the only one left so  
Will: (feels a lot of pain) ack my arm  
Will (OG): Sorry I was about to sling it you broke it in the crash (he slings it) all the scans look normal.....so your human then  
Will: Yeah 100 Percent flesh and blood, you  
Will (OG): Yeah.....my ship hear has been stuck for 3 years me and my two sisters were the only survivors one died off her injuries soon after, the other killed herself on the one year anniversary so here I am 15 years old alone....Lost in Space  
Will: Sad story......I'm 15 as well my name is Will (extends his good hand)  
Will (OG): Funny (shakes his hand) Will Robinson at your service  
Will: Robinson??? That's impossible  
Will (OG): What why?  
Will: BECAUSE I'M WILL ROBINSON  
Will (OG): What  
Will: Your two sisters older right  
Will (OG): Yes their names where  
Will: Judy and Penny, your parents are John and Maureen  
Will (OG): You are me!!!!  
Will: That was an interdimensional wormhole  
Will (OG): Wormhole  
Will: That's how I arrived here you see, clearly I have been brought into an alternate universe, where I am a cute shorter redhead  
Will (OG): You think i'm cute (blushes)  
Will: Yeah...is that  
Will (OG): Uh ignore that (snatches a dildo out of the broken robot's hand)  
Will: You had robot too huh  
Will (OG): He keeps breaking down though and i'm not a technician I think he gone, he was all I had these last two years  
Will: You had him insert the dildo in your ass huh  
Will (OG): (blushing hard) well yeah I don't really have much else in terms of sexual stimulation  
Will: But your a bottom  
Will (OG): A what  
Will: A bottom meaning you like to get it in the ass  
Will (OG): I guess that's my preference yeah  
Will: That is another difference we have my friend I'm what they call verse see I can take it but give it too  
Will (OG): Is it bad that i'm hard right now  
WIll: Not at all  
Will (OG): But your me  
Will: Self love is important (caresses his cheek) besides we don't look the same  
Will (OG): I have been so alone  
Will: Never again (pulls him into a passionate kiss)  
Will (OG): (kisses him back)  
(they start making out)  
Will (OG): Omgggg yes yesss  
Will: You really have been alone for a long time  
Will (OG): YES NOW PLEASE FUCK ME  
Will: I mean I can't go without thanking you  
Will (OG): and what better way to thank me then with your dick  
Will: My thoughts exactly show me to your cabin  
(he does just that)  
Will (OG): This was my parents but i've been using it  
Will: More room I get it  
Will (OG): (takes of his shirt) I'm a bit thinner than you not as fit  
Will: (rubs his lightly defined abs) That's okay, ugh if my arm wasn't broken I could be a bit more alpha your gonna have to do alot of work  
Will (OG): Of course  
Will: (lays in the bed) let's start with a....  
Will (OG): (pulls Will's pants down and starts sucking the 7 inch cock)  
Will: Oh damn your good at this  
Will (OG): Lots of free time mate  
Will: (smirks and nods) Ight keep sucking gingy  
Will (OG): Ight you got it blondie  
Will: mmm thats the way to do it, I think I've never had a blowjob  
Will (OG): My sister tried during that year, I was too gay for anything to happen  
Will: Nice bro  
Will (OG): (starts deepthroating his cock)  
Will: (moans in pleasure as his ginger counterpart works his magic on his dick)  
Will (OG): I guess I'm doing a good job aye  
Will: Yeah I want to cum in your ass though so it's time for you to ride me  
Will (OG): YAY....I mean that sound like a plan  
Will: Come along Gingy (smirks)  
Will (OG): (pulls his pants of allowing his 6 inch cock to spring free as he takes a seat on the cock waiting for him)  
Will: Awwww yeah alright now just ride it baby  
Will (OG): (starts riding it and moaning) Oh Yeah  
Will: YEAHHH THAT'S IT MMMM SO DAMN TIGHT  
Will (OG): MMM YEAH BUCK YOUR HIPS FOR ME  
Will: GOTCHA (he does just that)  
Will (OG): HELL YEAH OH FUCK YES HARDER  
Will: (goes harder and faster) Awww yeah I love this and I love you  
Will (OG): Awwwww yeah I love you too now cum inside me  
Will: Yeah that is the plan and mm i'm close keep riding babe  
Will (OG): I have no plans on stopping  
Will: Good boy  
Will (OG): mmmm yes this feel amazing  
Will: Just wait till my arm heals then I'll be even more rough  
Will (OG): So you plan to stay huh  
Will: Where else am I gonna go  
Will (OG): Hmmm True  
Will: mmmmm I'm close  
Will (OG): me too together  
Will: Alright (both cum)  
Will (OG): HELL YEAH  
Will: That was amazing  
Will (OG): (snuggles up with Will and starts making out with him)  
Will: Mmmm I love you Will Robinson  
Will (OG): And I love you Will Robinson  
(the Will's fall asleep making out in each others embrace)

**Author's Note:**

> -Epsilon


End file.
